New Company: New Days
by A.R.C.Fangirl 0w0v
Summary: Every day is never the same, and that fact applies to Xiang and his four younger stepsiblings. Experience what it is like to be with such a weird group of kids and their everyday adventures, or misadventures in some cases. Multiple oneshots following New Company. Extended Tea Family.
1. Treehouse

**BYR** _- This is a sequel to a previous fic of mine called _**New Company**_, so I recommend go reading that before this so things make a bit more sense!_

* * *

_Reminder:  
_

Xiang - Hong Kong - 14

Dylan - Australia - 8

Steven - New Zealand - 7

Wendy - Wy - 6

Peter - Sealand - 6

Yao - China - 28

Arthur - England - 28

* * *

Another nice day graced over the town, yet the young Kirkland children found themselves bored, laying on their backs in the backyard.

"I see a bunny," Wendy said. The four youths were watching the clouds.

"A car," Dylan said, bored.

"I see a sheep!" Steven said more enthusiastically.

"You always see sheep, Steven!" Dylan called back, sitting up a bit when looking at his brother.

"I see Xiang!" Peter called, noticing Xiang walk into the backyard.

Xiang walked over to them. "What are you four doing?" the teenager asked, curious.

"Being bored!" Dylan complained.

Xiang sat crisscross beside his stepsiblings. "There are four of you. How can you all be bored?"

"There's nothing to do!" Wendy whined.

Xiang watched as one by one, each of the kids whined and groaned. They were getting louder and louder with each sound of complaint as if they set off into an unspoken contest.

"How about you... go swimming?" Xiang suggested.

"Did that," Dylan answered blandly.

"Wii?"

"Mama doesn't want us playing inside too much on a nice day," Steven explained.

Xiang rolled his eyes. "Yep, sounds like Baba... How about Long? Where's Long?"

"Daddy took him to the vet," Peter answered.

Xiang sighed. He looked around the yard for something that might entertain the younger kids, stopping at the tree in their yard. "If I cleaned up my old treehouse, would you guys want to play in there?"

"Tree– treehouse!?" Dylan stuttered a repeat.

All four Kirkland children looked all around the yard, eyes wide.

Xiang sighed, shaking his head. "You four have been living here for months, yet you guys never noticed my treehouse? You guys were even looking up just now."

The kids bashfully laughed before Xiang pointed to his old treehouse. Their eyes widened in awe.

"We never had a treehouse before!" Steven said aloud.

"We never had trees big or strong enough to hold one," Wendy explained to Xiang.

"Alright then," Xiang started, standing from his spot, "looks like I'm cleaning my old treehouse for you guys."

The kids all cheered, standing up as well. They followed Xiang inside as the teen grabbed some cleaning supplies: a bucket of water, a scrub brush, and a broom. Once collecting the supplies, the group headed out again.

"You four stay down here," Xiang bade as he climbed up the rope ladder. "Wait 'til I'm done."

Dylan, Wendy, and Peter pouted, wanting to play right away, while Steven nodded obediently.

The Kirkland children sat on the deck, watching Xiang first sweep off any excess dirt and dust as well as any webs. The teenager then started scrubbing down the floors and walls.

"Are you done yet!?" Peter shouted as Dylan told Steven to get a juice box for their stepbrother.

"Almost," Xiang called back, still cleaning the small treehouse deck. He still had to scrub the railings that went around the perimeter of the deck. The Chinese teen then looked over the edge at the wobbly rope ladder. '_I should probably build a more sturdy way to get up here for them..._' he thought to himself.

Once Xiang finished cleaning up the old treehouse, he climbed down and received the juice box the others brought for him. "Thanks. The treehouse is still a bit damp, so you're going to have to wait a while for it to dry up before going up."

The kids pouted and whined again, growing more inpatient.

Xiang chuckled. "Don't worry, the wind is picking up a bit, so it'll be dry in no time."

"Did Mama build that whole thing by himself?" Steven asked.

Xiang shook his head. "I think he had a bunch of his friends help him," Xiang recalled. He started walking back inside again with all the cleaning supplies, the others following behind. "I think I have some pictures, too," he added, guiding the others to his room.

After entering his room, Xiang immediately went to where he stored all his old photo albums. The kids only stood near the door, looking all around. They rarely ever went in his room; they never had a reason to be there. So, they took the chance to look around.

"Here it is," Xiang called.

The kids quickly made their way over to their stepbrother, surrounding him. Xiang was sitting on the floor with the album open on his lap.

"Yep, the makings of the treehouse," Xiang said as the others looked at the photos. They mainly consisted of older teens they didn't recognize and the process of building the treehouse.

"I see Mama!" Peter pointed out, pointing to a younger version of Xiang's father, though there was not much of a difference between how he looked then and now.

"That must be Xiang then," Wendy added, pointing to a little toddler behind and clutching their teenaged father's/stepmother's leg. The children laughed as Xiang's cheeks faintly flushed. He had a football helmet on in the photo that was way too big for him.

"Why are you wearing that?" Dylan asked in between laughs.

Xiang quickly shut the album and placed it back. "Okay, that's enough of looking at my childhood. I was probably one or two years old at the time and it's most likely for safety," Xiang answered as they left his room, still embarrassed.

"I wanna see more pictures of you and Mama when you two were young!" Wendy plead.

"Me, too!" Peter joined.

"Didn't you guys want to play in the treehouse?" Xiang intervened with a question, not wanting to show more pictures.

"Oh yeah!" Steven perked up.

"Last one there's a rotten emu egg!" Dylan shouted, dashing down the stairs.

"Not me!" Peter shouted as well, following after.

"I was it last time!" Steven cried, not wanting to be the rotten emu egg.

"Well, it won't be me!" Wendy called, catching up.

"Why an emu...?" Xiang questioned more to himself, trotting behind them all.

As the four younger kids raced to the backyard, they ran past their stepmother Yao.

"Ai!" Yao yelped, hopping back when Dylan first ran passed him, followed by Steven, Peter, and finally Wendy. "What's going on aru!?" he called to them before Xiang trotted and stopped by him.

"I cleaned up the treehouse for them and now they want to play in it," Xiang explained before continuing.

"The treehouse aru...?" Yao questioned, now following behind. When he walked out, he saw his stepchildren already in his son's old treehouse, Xiang halfway up the ladder. "Oh my..." Yao smiled nostalgically.

"Hello, Yao."

Yao turned, seeing Arthur walk around back with Long.

"What's this?" the Englishman asked, seeing the kids up in the treehouse. "Have you always had that?"

Yao laughed, crouching down and petting Long. "Yes, that's Xiang's old treehouse. Some friends of mine helped me build it for him back in high school aru."

"Oh, well that's nice," Arthur said, smiling as he watched his kids. His smile dropped when hearing them argue about who the rotten emu egg was and threatening to push each other off. Luckily, Xiang, who wasn't considered last for some reason, was there to breakup the fighting.

"Do you want to go up as well aru?" Yao asked.

Arthur shook his head. "I don't want to push how much weight it can hold."

Yao rolled his eyes. "If that treehouse can hold eight varsity football players, it can hold you aru," he said nonchalantly, walking up to the treehouse.

"Eight varsity football players? Yao, what kind of friends did you have?" Arthur asked, only to be ignored.

"Having fun up there aru!?" Yao shouted from below.

"Loads of fun!" Dylan answered for the group.

"Look, Daddy!" Steven called. "Xiang cleaned up this whole place for us to play in!"

"That's wonderful, Steven! Did you four say thank you!?" Arthur called back.

"Thank you!"


	2. How to Bike

_Whoops, meant to have this out sooner! Sorry! I really wanted to try updating once a week, but we'll see._

* * *

The street Xiang and his family lived on was always fairly quiet. Quiet, safe, with rarely any cars driving by. A perfect street for the kids to enjoy biking around without worry, and that's what they did. All but one little seven-year-old.

Steven watched as his older brother Dylan speedily peddled around in circles, followed by Wendy on her pink princess bike, and Peter on a hand-me-down bike that previously belonged to Dylan.

Little Steven was seated on the curb with his sheep plush. "It's okay, Kiwi," he huffed to his sheep. "We don't need them to have fun. We can have fun all on our own, just the two of us." Steven continued staring down at the plush before sighing. Maybe it just being the two of them wasn't the best way to have fun.

"Steven?"

Said little boy turned, looking up to see his stepbrother.

"What are you doing sitting all alone?" Xiang asked.

"I-I'm not alone! I have Kiwi!" Steven stuttered his answer, holding the sheep up.

Xiang furrowed his brows at Steven and Kiwi for a moment before shifting part of his attention to the others, seeing them bike around. "Why aren't you with your brothers and sister?"

Steven stayed quiet, clutching Kiwi tighter.

Xiang turned back down to Steven with another question. "Do you not have a bike?"

"N-no..." Steven mumbled, staring downwards at the concrete street under his feet.

"...There's a spare bicycle in the garage. You could use that if you want. Here," Xiang said, helping Steven up, who seemed very reluctant.

The Chinese teen lead the New Zealand boy to their garage. Xiang went inside as Steven stood outside by the door with Kiwi still in his arms. Steven watched as Xiang unveiled something, revealing an old bicycle just the young boy's size.

"The wheels might need some air though," Xiang said as he wheeled the bike out. He got down on one knee, testing the tire pressure by pinching the wheels. "Yep, needs air," he deemed. "Go get your helmet while I add more air in the tires, okay?"

Steven nodded his head slowly. "O-okay..." he mumbled again, dashing away. When he came back, Xiang was just about done.

"Alright, hop on," Xiang said, standing back up after testing the pressure again.

Steven hesitantly nodded, handing Xiang Kiwi. Stiffly, the boy approached Xiang's old bike, getting on just as nervously.

Xiang watched as Steven sat frozen with both feet still on the ground, knuckles white from clutching the handle bars too tight.

"Um, Steven...?" he started before the younger boy began whimpering and tearing up. "Steven, what's wrong?" Xiang asked, worried as he instantly moved to Steven's side.

"I-I can't- I can't r-ride a b-bicycle," Steven admitted as he cried, wiping his tears with both hands. His stepbrother was holding onto the bike so keep it balanced as the young boy cried.

"It's alright, Steven. Don't cry," Xiang said softly, trying to calm Steven down. "It's okay that you don't know how to ride a bike yet. Many kids don't know either. Heck, many adults don't."

"B-b-but Wendy a-and Peter do, a-and they're small- smaller than me," Steven continued to cry.

Xiang sighed a bit, understanding how embarrassing it might be to be unable to do something your younger sibling can do. That's when a simple idea came to his mind.

"Do you want me to teach you, Steven?" Xiang asked.

Steven shook his head no, eyes still blocked by his hands.

Xiang sighed again, thinking. "...Would you rather I teach you without the others around?"

At this, Steven started hesitantly nodding his head yes.

"Alright, we can start tomorrow morning, that is, if you're okay with that?" Xiang asked. He and Steven woke up the earliest out of the kids, the others sleeping in rather late compared to them.

Steven nodded again, this time picking up his head. He hopped off the bike, taking Kiwi back into his arms.

Xiang wheeled the bike back into the garage.

"Thank you, Xiang," Steven bashfully mumbled.

Xiang inwardly smiled. "Of course. Anytime, little guy," he said, ruffing Steven's hair. The younger boy revealed a toothy smile at the gesture.

The very next morning, Xiang woke up a tad earlier than usual for Steven. The young teen was sitting at the kitchen table eating cereal when he noticed Steven peeking in. The boy was still dressed in his pajamas.

Xiang furrowed his brows at Steven's action, causing the timid boy to go rigid and hide. Xiang sighed.

"You want breakfast?" the teen asked, shaking the cereal box.

Steven bashfully reappeared, nodding his head as he sat down in the chair besides Xiang.

Xiang stood and got another bowl and spoon for Steven. "You know, you don't have to learn today if you don't want to," he said, knowing the reason behind Steven's timid behavior was because of the upcoming lesson.

Steven hastily shook his head. "I want to learn," he said a bit louder than needed, eyes clenched shut.

"Don't worry," Xiang started, pouring Steven a bowl of cereal and milk, "you'll do fine."

Steven slowly nodded, keeping his head down as he ate.

The two of them continued eating in silence. They were always the quietest in the family, Xiang never one for words and Steven still shy.

Xiang then stood, gaining Steven's attention. The older of the two finished his breakfast, placing his bowl in the sink. "You go finish up and get changed. I'll meet you in the backyard."

Steven nodded. "O-okay!" he stuttered, watching Xiang take Long outside.

Once outside, Xiang got out his former bike that now belonged to Steven as Long ran about, along with some other bicycle gear. The teen didn't need to wait that long for Steven to come out.

"O-okay. Ready."

Xiang turned, giving Steven a blank stare. Steven had covered himself with pillows, using jumpropes to hold them. The young boy was a bit pink with embarrassment.

"Steven, you are not going to need all that."

"B-but what if I fall?"

"That's what these are for," Xiang answered, holding up some elbow and knee pads by their straps. "Good thing Baba doesn't clean out the garage often..."

Steven still gave a nervous look.

Xiang took in a deep breath. "Don't worry; I'll be right beside you as you ride."

Steven took a deep breath himself. He removed all the pillows and placed them on the patio furniture before scampering off to Xiang and his bike. Xiang helped him put on the elbow and knee pads and the two moved to the front.

Taking another breath, Steven got on his bike. Xiang was holding onto the back of the seat and a handle.

"Alright, start by pushing off with one of you legs, then start peddling," Xiang instructed. "We'll start slow."

Steven did as told, going slow.

"That's it." Xiang continued encouraging the young boy, noticing him building confidence, though still slowly. "You're doing great, Steven. Now, you think you can turn?"

"O-okay..." Steven mumbled, shakily turning.

"No need to worry."

After a couple loops, Steven grew more and more confident. Xiang deemed it okay to let Steven try on his own.

"Steven, you're doing very good. I'm going to let go now, okay?"

"What!?" Steven gasped, turning to Xiang with gaping eyes. "Xiang, I can't!"

"Yes you can. Just keep your balance like you've been doing and don't worry. Ready?"

Steven braced himself for when Xiang released him. Once the teen did, Steven continued biking shakily.

"Keep going. You got this," Xiang called to Steven, trotting behind.

"I got this..." Steven mumbled before realizing he was biking on his own with no problem. "I got this! Xiang, look! I'm biking!"

"Yeah, you are."

Steven continued looping around the street, Xiang still following behind, though not as fast. The young boy was as happy as can be until a small thought came to mind.

"Xiang, how do I stop?"

Hearing Steven's question made Xiang start to panic. "H-hold on, Steven," he called after Steven, running up to his stepbrother.

"X-Xiang!" Steven shouted, nervous all over again. His nervousness made him bike shakily. Steven's shakiness made him accidentally ride into a curb, flipping him over.

"Steven!" Xiang shouted, quickly leaping for his younger stepbrother. Luckily, he was able to catch Steven before he hit the ground, though still landing on his own shoulder.

Xiang groaned a bit from the new pain before perking up. "Steven, are you okay?" he urgently asked Steven, who had his head down in his chest.

Steven quickly picked his head up eyes sparkling with innocent glee. "Xiang, did you see that!? I was biking all by myself! For the first time ever!"

Xiang stared back, dumbfound, before sighing, relieved that Steven wasn't hurt. "Yeah, I saw everything."

"Thank you so much, Xiang!" Steven cheered, wrapping his arms around his stepbrother in a tight hug.

"N-no problem. You can ride with your brothers and sister now."

And that Steven did.

The others eventually awakened and joined Steven in biking around the street that very same day. Xiang ended up having to get his shoulder checked out that very same day as well.

* * *

_I forget to say this last chapter, but I'm willing to hear requests on what you want to see with this weird family! Anything at all! There's a high chance I'll do it. But, no promises about when you'll see them. Also! I think I'll jump around with tags since there's more than four characters, though Hong Kong/Xiang is still the main tag. Hope you liked this chapter!_


	3. Mother's Day

Every weekend was practically the same for the conjoined family; Yao and Arthur would be up and ready first, preparing breakfast while Xiang would be awake in his room doing god knows what, and the kids all sleeping in. However, this morning was different.

It was still early, 8 in the morning, and Yao and Arthur were still fast asleep in bed. A few seconds later, they were abruptly awoken by loud clanking and hushed arguing from the floor under them.

The two adults groaned, not wanting to check up on the noise. They kept their eyes shut, hoping to ignore the ruckus and wishing it was actually nothing.

"The kids are up," Arthur mumbled when it looked like their wish didn't come true.

"I can see that aru," Yao mumbled back.

"Go see what's going on," Arthur added, nudging his partner.

"Why me?" Yao asked back, irked and pushing back.

"Your kids."

"They were your kids first ahen..."

Arthur couldn't help but chuckle, finally blinking his eyes open. He saw Yao's back was to him, the Chinese man still obviously annoyed by Arthur. The Englishman continued smiling, wrapping his arms around the other and giving him a morning kiss. Yao visibly softened.

"You know, there's a chance that Xiang heard the noise from his room," Arthur started, causing Yao's shoulder to shake from silent laughter. "Meaning there's another chance that he rushed to see what his little boys and sister are doing and is now watching them."

Yao rolled over, now face to face with Arthur. "You're awful," he said through a cheerful smile. "But very right. Which means we can stay in bed a little longer without worry aru," Yao finished, snuggling more into the sheets. Arthur did the same, and within seconds, the two were oblivious to the mayhem going on in the kitchen.

Sadly, Xiang was not.

Arthur had been correct about the teenage boy hearing the chaos and investigating what was going on. He didn't rush per se, but he was walking a bit faster.

When Xiang turned the corner to the kitchen, he was met with an awful mess and four just as messy kids. The Kirkland children were covered in a combination of pancake batter and mix, and were somehow wet. The kitchen was in the same condition, plus some cracked and raw eggs here and there, milk spilt onto the counter and floor along with chocolate chips, and dirty cooking utensils of all sorts were scattered amongst the counter top, including an eggbeater.

Xiang and the four kids stood frozen, staring back at each other. The eldest in the room's eyes were completely blank and unreadable, which was normal, but this time very unnerving, while the other kids' eyes were fearful. They stood like so until Xiang heard whimpering, turning and seeing Long covered in pancake ingredients as well with his head down, eyes staring up at his owner in a pleading way.

"I don't want to know..." Xiang finally said through an exhausted breath. He turned around, tiredly heading back to his room. It was too early in the morning to be dealing with his stepsiblings' shenanigans. Sadly, it didn't seen like Xiang was going to get his desired extra hour of sleep after hearing what the others were saying.

"Okay, moving on!" Dylan started. "I think it's this one."

"No!" Wendy shouted. "That's the button for the oven, dumb dumb!"

"No, that's for the oven!" Dylan argued back. "This one's for sure for the stove."

"No one's touching the stove," Xiang quickly interjected, having dash right back into the kitchen and get the two Australian accented kids away from the stove. "What the heck is going on?"

"I thought you said you didn't want to know–" Peter started, getting cut off by Xiang.

"I've changed my mind."

"We're making pancakes," Steven answered.

"Why?"

"For Mother's Day," they all answered at the same time.

Xiang paused for a moment, turning to the calendaring. Sunday, May 11. "What..." he mumbled under his breath to himself. Then, the Chinese teen remembered his stepsiblings considered his father their mother, hence Mother's Day. He himself never had an opportunity to celebrate it, so it never crossed his mind.

"Okay, fine, but you guys are _not_ going to use the stove," Xiang said, a bit irked. "Give me the batter; I'll do it."

As Dylan brought over their pancake batter, Xiang got out a clean pan. After placing the pan on the stove, Xiang received the batter from Dylan, looking at what he thought was a soupy pile of glop instead of pancake batter.

Xiang stared down at it with another blank face before turning to the others.

"T-there were some problems when we were putting everything in and mixing," Dylan explained when the others hid behind him.

Xiang took in a deep breath. "Let's start everything over."

The Chinese teen then sent the others to clean themselves up as he got rid of the glop and cleaned up the cooking utensils. When they returned, Xiang then had them start cleaning up their mess before actually starting to make pancakes again.

Instead of making the mix in one giant bowl, Xiang thought it'd be a better idea if each of the kids made their own batch. That way, they could present their own pancake and lower any chances of another argument uprising. He would just use a forth of the ingredients for each of their bowl. No problem.

First, Xiang had them scoop 1/4 cup of mix into each of the kids' mixing bowl, then help pour 1/4 cup of milk for each, and finally half an egg each. It was tricky to use half an egg each, but Xiang managed it.

"Alright, line up the batters," Xiang said once they were done mixing. "I'm the only one using the stove."

" 'Kay," the kids said.

"Go make cards or something until I'm done," Xiang added as he started cooking.

" 'Kay!" they responded again more enthusiastically before running to get craft supplies.

While waiting for the pancakes to cook, Xiang took a peek at what his stepsiblings were making. It looked like Dylan was writing a small and decorative letter as Steven cut and pasted colored paper to make a picture. Wendy was creating a lovely painting as Peter did his best with markers. It was hard for Xiang to believe he probably did the exact same when he was their age.

Xiang turned back to the stove, beginning to flip the last pancake. Once it was done cooking, he placed it on a plate. Each kid had their pancake on their own plate: a green plate for Dylan's, yellow for Steven's, pink for Wendy's, and blue for Peter's.

"Pancakes are done," Xiang called, gaining the others' attention. They dropped their things and jolted right over.

"Can we decorate them?" Wendy asked.

Xiang shrugged. "Sure, they're your pancakes," he said, finally taking a seat. "Don't go overboard."

The kids cheered, collecting ice cream toppings, but using them for pancakes. For younger kids, they decorated their pancakes fairly nice and somewhat neat.

Xiang looked at the time: 8:27. He had been up for over half an hour and hadn't eaten yet. Right when he was about to get up and make himself a bowl of cereal, Xiang was met with two large, sad eyes. Long had yet to be clean.

Xiang's eyes widened when realizing he forgot about his dog. "I'm so sorry, boy," he said apologetically, getting up. "Let's get you cleaned up." Breakfast was going to have to wait.

Luckily, it didn't take long for the Chinese teen to give Long a bath. When he came back into the kitchen, the kids were finishing up their pancakes and cards. Long had dashed off, afraid of the kids being in the kitchen.

"I'm ready to give these to Mama!" Peter exclaimed loudly.

Wendy shushed him. "Be quiet, dumbo! Mama's still sleeping!" she hissed.

"W-wait!" Steven timidly cried, still working on his card. "I'm not done yet!"

"Me neither!" Dylan said, too, almost done with his pancake decorating.

Xiang sat back down, watching his stepsiblings. He then noticed a plank sheet of paper before him, a thought and idea coming to mind. The Chinese teen took the paper along with a regular mechanical pencil and starting doodling quickly. When he was done, so were the others.

"Come on! Let's bring these to Mama!" Dylan excitedly said.

He and the others placed all the pancakes on a tray their stepbrother got them, along with a big glass of milk and a fork and knife. Under their respective plates were their cards.

Overflowing with fits and giggles, the four younger kids scurried to their parents' room with Xiang following behind and holding the tray. He didn't want them dropping all the pancakes and making another mess.

In no time flat, the four of them made it to their parents' room, swarming the bed. "Happy Mother's Day, Mama!" they announced, jumping onto their stepmother, at the same time unknowingly shoving their father off the bed. Long was at the foot of the bed, high and alert of the sudden company.

"What!?" Yao and Arthur yelped at the same time, eyes wide. So that was what the noise was about.

"Yeah! We made breakfast!" Steven announced. He and Dylan went to Xiang, who was at the door, and carefully brought the tray over. "Pancakes!"

Yao looked down at the four little pancakes on his lap. "Oh my..." he breathed out, smiling. He could tell exactly which one was from who. "Xie xie."

Arthur got up from the ground, looking at his children and partner with a look of disbelief. He wasn't sure what to make of it. But Yao seemed okay with everything, so so was he.

The Englishman stood and walked over to Xiang after seeing him at the door. "Did you do all of this?"

"It was either help them or watch the house go up in flames," he answered.

Arthur laughed, ruffling Xiang's hair. "Thanks for saving us all then."

Xiang nodded. "Oh yeah." Bringing up his hand, Xiang handed something to Arthur. "Didn't want you feeling left out now," he said, trying to hold down a smile and laugh. "Happy Mother's Day, Arthur."

"Xiang!"

Xiang held down his laughter when seeing Arthur's embarrassed expression, biting his lip. The Chinese teen quickly trotted over to the bed, sitting on the edge beside his father and stepsiblings.

Arthur looked down again at the card, opening it up. It was a quick sketch of the whole family with a written 'Happy Mother's Day' on top.

Arthur chuckled, joining everyone else. The kids had been explaining all their pictures to Yao, who had a bright smile on his face.

* * *

_Haha, yeah, once a week, who was I kidding... I'll try to get request/idea thingies out soon though! Also, I'm tempted to do a pokemon AU with this soon! In a huge pokemon mood bc of the release and stuff (only tumblr followers could probably tell. hey, follow me if you don't! hehe jkjkjk~). Hope you don't mind! If you do, too bad! just skip or something heheh_


End file.
